Cherries and Whipcream
by Katerina de Annika
Summary: A J/7 romance/fluff piece, originally supposed to be part of one of my works in progress, athough it's now probably just a standalone. Femslash! *big grin* Although anything I write will at least be f/f if not femslash *wink*


_Note: This is a femslash, 'lesbian lovers' piece. Don't like? Don't read._

_Running away screaming and muttering bad words? Tell them to someone who cares and don't fill my inbox with them._

_You WANT to read sweaty lesbian sex scenes? *brilliant grin* then you have a personal ticket to observe Janeway and Seven doing it. Sounds good to me! ^.^_

**IN JANEWAY'S QUARTERS, 2145 HOURS-**

"Sitting just on top of the smooth belly and belly button, the ripe red of the cherry glowed brilliantly against the pale skin. The deep red became muted at points with swirls of whip cream, as the red haired woman's elegant fingers danced playfully across the abdomen. Then her lips circled the cherry, tongue sliding slowly to get every trace of cr?e. A light kiss traced smooth skin before Janeway's auburn head moved up to slowly enjoy the sweet cherry, sighing with contentment. A lazy smile touched the corners of her dusky pink mouth as the cherry slid down her long, elegant throat, her smoky dark blue eyes dancing in the candlelight as Kathryn reached to caress a pale cheek before once more grabbing a piece of ripe red fruit. This time it was a strawberry. She deftly dipped it into a bowl of molten chocolate. Her red hair fell to frame her face as she tilted her chin to tantalizingly lick one finger, taking a drip of chocolate with the swipe of her tongue. Her eyes become darker, the grey and blue swirling together, entrancing her blonde companion.

Seven watched every move the Captain made, enjoying the feeling of heightened sensuality that Janeway was exuding. Seven's optical implant arched slightly as her brow raised, her right shoulder quivering as a small, slender left hand slid along it's contours. She settled further back into the bed, shifting her hips as Janeway straddled her. She relished the feeling of her lover's thighs squeezing tenderly. Her face was its normal, haughty, impassive cool, though a studious observer could see the corners of her lips twitch in the faintest of pleased smiles, and her eyes fill with a love and tenderness that no one had ever had the pleasure of seeing except her best friend, mentor, and Captain. Kathryn returned Seven's faint smile with a sparkle of mirth in her grey-blue eyes. The Captain moved the strawberry to place it between her lover's lips, a feral grin sliding onto her face. A husky purr quietly built in her throat as she reached down to nuzzle the prone woman's ear, warm tongue curling up, around the back of the ear, over and around the top curve and back down, until her lips closed on the tender skin of her earlobe. She nipped the ear gently before shifting, moving her face a breath away from Seven's smooth skin. Janeway slid the tip of her nose down the side of the Seven's regal one. Fingers gently parted the blonde's mouth as the auburn haired woman placed the chocolate covered fruit between her lover's full lips.  
>"May I also have a taste, Darling?" she purred, and at the silent acknowledgement in the swirling depths beneath her, she leaned in closer and slowly bit down, their lips touching in the softest of kisses. Teeth bit the strawberry in half, and they each savored the sweetness of the fruit, the smoothness of the chocolate. Underneath her, Seven looked at her and flashed a rare, beautiful, mischievous smile before leaning up quickly. Her tongue darted out and slid across the Captain's bottom lip.<br>"You had chocolate on your mouth. It was best I removed it".  
>Eyes filled with humour, the older woman straddling her smiled.<br>"Of course not. We couldn't have chocolate getting everywhere, now could we..." They met in a passionate kiss, red and blonde hair tangling as fingers lovingly traced each other's contours. They kissed. Once. Twice. Three times. _'Perfection,'_ Janeway thought, the feeling of Seven's skin on her own intoxicating. How she ever lived without it she didn't know. But after hearing that Seven returned her love, she knew there was no going back...and she never wished to. Kathryn was..._'Complete...in a way I never thought I could be'_, and at that thought, Janeway whimpered into the blonde's loving mouth, sliding her tongue in further to wend tenderly with Seven's.

A while later, Seven reluctantly pulled back for air, her eyes darkened with arousal. The heated gaze melded with hers, causing her breaths to come fast and her mouth get dryer until she couldn't resist anymore, grabbing her lover's mouth in another heated kiss, arms pulling her close. Bodies moved together, legs intertwining, thighs sliding up to increase their pleasure. Throwing her head back, Janeway moaned deeply, her pulse racing as her breathing increased. Seven moved from her prone position up onto her elbows, neck arching to capture Kathryn's pulse point. A deep purring moan escaped the read head's throat, much to Seven's delight, her deft tongue swirling as the nuzzles, licks and nips traveled across Kathryn's throat. Seven's laid back again, Janeway leaning with her so that her young lover could continue her ministrations. With her hands now free from supporting her body, the blonde started caressing the toned curves stretched across hers, fingers sliding softly, then more urgently, down the soft planes of Kathryn's back. Fingertips and palms continued to trace her shoulder blades and down her sides before Seven turned her seeking fingers to fondle firm breasts. Winding her voracious, loving mouth down Janeway's jawline, over her shoulder, and down to one heaving breast, Seven's felt a heat continue to suffuse her body as her heart beat faster. Her eyes were heavy lidded, breath coming raggedly before she moved her blonde head down to capture one nipple in her hot mouth. She groaned with pleasure at it pebbled under her tongue. Her right hand was lavishing attention on the left breast, so neither was neglected, and so Kathryn could more greatly enjoy herself.

"Oh...oh my...God Seven!" breathed her lover, moaning anew as the electricity of the wet heat lanced down her back, settling between her legs. Back arching into the greedy mouth, Kathryn's fingers wound tightly in Seven's blonde tresses trailing over her chest. As the hair curled silky smooth around her fingers, she settled her hips more firmly on the smooth, unyielding muscle and bone of the lanky blonde's thigh. Janeway slid back and forth, the friction making her already slick center grow wetter still.

"More...Mo -OOHHHHH- ooore..." she managed to moan out, her eyes opening from where they had been tightly closed in pleasure. Blue eyes captured her grey ones, and she felt an electric heat suffuse her already hot, undulating body. She knew what was coming, and felt her mouth go dry at the thought of what those long, dexterous fingers could do, how fast they could send her to new heights. She took at shaky breath, still rocking her hips, as Seven's face drew up, eye to eye, mouth to mouth. The normally impassive Borg looked at her with such love, such longing...such DESIRE, that Janeway had to remind herself to breathe. She could feel Seven's sweet breath caressing her mouth, see the swirling depth of wintry blue lovingly staring back at her with sharp, honest intensity. Kathryn's breath hitched as her gorgeous lover moved adept fingers tantalizingly slowly across her throat, down to caress her collar bone before sliding more insistently between her breasts. Seven replaced her human hand with her enhanced borg hand, the warm metal tips sending shivers of pleasure across Janeway's skin, the fingers tracing a path across her flat stomach, swirling in intricate patterns across her hips, and then teasing her with just a short wend through the dark auburn hair between her legs.

When the Seven was sure that she couldn't continue to resist the pleading in her lover's smoky eyes or the pants and moans as Janeway's neck muscles tensed, tongue darting out to moisten those maroon lips, Seven sought out the source of the wet heat glistening on her thighs. She sucked in a sharp breath, eyes closing, at the intense sensations sent shooting through her body at the barest touch of her finger tip's foray into warm, slippery folds. Having only felt it once before, and despite the experience having been filed away in her eidetic memory, she was still unprepared for the euphoria at knowing she was the one giving her captain and...lover...HER lover...intense pleasure. The recent knowledge that none of Janeway's past lovers had ever satisfied the Captain so completely gave Seven a newfound confidence in the usually confusing act of social interactions. But to her, Kathryn Janeway was more than a social interaction, even one of utmost importance. She was...everything. _'My choice, my love, my lover, my captain, my friend, my confidant, my savior, my...life'_All the turmoil of the past weeks stilled as Seven focused in on that last thought. As Kathryn's arms circled her narrow shoulders, fingers gripping her tightly as Seven's hand found the bundle of nerves and stroked it with increasing frequency, the lanky blonde realized the truth of that statement...Her captain was her life, and had been from the moment she was severed from the collective...from the first time Janeway held her as she cried out from the devastating loneliness that had threatened to engulf he...and still had up until Kathryn's confession of love.

Seven nuzzled Janeway's neck as the older woman whimpered and rocked her hips with increasing frequency. As Kathryn's eyes fluttered open as another wave of pleasure lanced through her body, their eyes met for a moment, seeming to stretch onto eternity, both of them knowing that the love they shared was one of such depth that neither could survive without each other. In one swift movement, Seven slid two fingers into Janeway, causing the woman to throw her head back and cry out in pleasure before bowing it again, this time resting their foreheads against each other. Seven kept her thumb at the apex of Kathryn's center, thrusting her fingers with increasing depth and speed as the Janeway's hips ground down further. They kissed, a searing, tingling, overwhelming heat coursing through their bodies as their mouths devoured each other. Janeway could feel her muscles beginning to quiver, could feel the flutter of the beginnings of a strong orgasm shoot through her body. Everything became motion and sweat and heat and moans, pure movement and melody in the primal, instinctual dance that only lovers can truly understand.

She could feel Seven's breathing quicken, her muscles tense, her thighs quiver, and knew her lover was climaxing, albeit less intensely, with her. Kathryn quickly moved a hand down between their bodies and slid into Seven's velvety heat, moaning as the smooth muscles gripped her fingers. Her hand moved with Seven's increasing thrusts , as she tried to hold off her own climax until they could experience it together. She succeeded for a few seconds, but Seven's fingers had pushed so deep that stars danced behind her eyes and all she could feel was an unending wave of passion course through her. She gasped, tumbling over the edge as the borg's metal fingertips found the elusive smooth spot inside her, and her body went rigid. A cry tumbled from her throat and grew in volume as wave after wave of ecstasy exploded through her, shattering all remaining vestiges of control. Underneath her, she became vaguely aware of Seven's body tensing, but quickly honed in on the startled whimper in her lover's throat, before hearing the blonde shout her name. Despite the waves still coursing through her at ever increasing rates, Janeway thrust her fingers as deep as they would go, curling the tips and holding tight as Seven's velvety walls pulsed convulsively. Both women could feel the wet flow of their climaxes course over their hands, thumbs stilling their movements on aching nerves as they gripped each other. Their moment of complete oneness seemed to stretch on forever before they collapsed on each other, bodies quivering.

Janeway was the first to remove her fingers, her body sliding down Seven's sweat slicked curves and forcing Seven to also slide her fingers out from between her legs. Taking a deep breath, Kathryn sighed before capturing the salty sweet nectar in her mouth. Janeway's eyes closed in delight as it slid over her tongue. She couldn't and wouldn't stop herself from settling further down the blonde's body, her hands resting underneath slick thighs and buttocks to bury her nose and mouth in the wet patch of hair. Her tongue circled the opening before dipping in, making sure to catch the last of the slick flow from their lovemaking. She groaned in pleasure as the nectar coated her chin, mouth and tongue, covering every bit of flesh between Seven's thighs. Seven's hips moved again as her breath hitched. Her borg hand flew down to hold Janeway's face to her center as Kathryn's tongue found the taught bundle of nerves. Just as Seven had instinctually known what Kathryn had needed the first time they were together, Kathryn knew what Seven needed now, and it was her honor to oblige. Janeway lapped up the last of her lover's spendings before turning her ministration to the apex of Seven's sex, lips closing around the nub as her tongue flicked across it's higher sensitive pique. Instantly The blonde's narrow, well-toned hips heaved against her, and Janeway moved her hands and arms to settle Seven's long legs over her shoulders so she could have better access to the woman's most tender parts. She alternated sucking, flicking, and long languid strokes across the mound and its shaft, being rewarded with her chin becoming once more coated with Seven's essence, feeling her partner quiver beneath her. 'I need to be inside her!' Kathryn thought, and instantly a long elegant finger slid into hot depths. The wet heat made her breath catch and a hum vibrated from her lips to the sensitive flesh it touched, causing Seven's hips to buck.

Taking a moment, Janeway stilled her finger and removed her mouth, looking up. Her eyes were filled with hunger and overwhelming love at the vision that awaited her. Seven's head was thrown back, her human hand clutching the bed spread. Her eyes were closed, mouth open in the tiniest of moans as her breasts heaved. Icy blue eyes snapped open and looked down at her in fear, and more than a little frenzied desperation.  
>"Kathryn?..." She quipped, voice catching.<br>Janeway pulled her finger out slightly before pushing two back in its place and curled them slowly, pleased to see Seven's eyes flutter shut and her body shudder at the first slow, firm push. "Yes Love?" she asked, her husky voice reverberating softly, deep in her chest. Her tone was laced with a sensuality she had never heard uttered from her mouth before, and knew it was all because of the beautiful woman lying before her.  
>"Kathryn...please" Seven whimpered, and barely choked out, "I...I need more. Please. Finish it. "<br>Her eyes pleaded with Kathryn and they were rewarded with a further darkening of Janeway's fully dilated pupils, the blue in her eyes flushing to a complex swirl of dark, grey flecked sapphires.  
>"Hard." came Seven's last utterance, her full mouth closing as she swallowed.<br>A look of pure lust and animal want came over Janeway's features at her lover's throaty sensuality in voicing that one command, and she licked her lips in anticipation. Eyes heavy lidded, Kathryn's mouth once again found its way to Seven's most sensitive spot, and immediately began sucking...hard.ﾠﾠHer fingers pushed up against her lover's slippery walls before pushing so deep even Janeway had to groan in ecstasy. Seven moaned and called her name, voice low and emotionally charged. At hearing her name uttered with such primal intensity, Kathryn redoubled her efforts, fingers thrusting in time with Seven's hips, her mouth and tongue and teeth pulsing and sucking and nipping in the throbbing wet heat, driving them both to distraction. Seven cried out, back arching and legs pinning Kathryn's head to her center as her lover's insistent mouth and finger's tumbled her over the edge. Blackness engulfed the lanky blonde and her borg hand tightened in red hair before going limp.

Seven sank against the bed, energy spent, body quivering and sensitive muscles fluttering around the fingers still pushed deep inside her. Kathryn struggled to recover from the awe that had filled her as she had watched Seven transform and lose all her arrogance, all her calm exteriors, all her reserves, and cry out in nameless wonder and pleasure. Only after a few moments of quiet reflection did she pull her mouth gently away, sliding her fingers tantalizingly out of their wet sheath. She again sought the source of Seven's copious moisture, making sure every drop of her lover's essence had slid over her lips to her waiting tongue and down her eager throat, the flesh quivering as her tongue graced hypersensitive nerve endings. She placed a tender kiss on the quivering bundle of nerves before sliding up the borg beauty's wet and silky body. Kathryn Janeway gazed fondly down at her young lover, awe once again filling her as she took in the heaving chest and full, firm breasts graced with rosy, erect nipples; the throbbing pulse point on Seven's long, pale throat; the look of rapture on the woman's achingly beautiful face. Janeway pressed a deeply loving kiss on her lips, salty sweet from the blonde's recent exertion, before pulling back. A slow, lazy smile grew on Kathryn's face as she softly regarded Seven. Their eyes met, smoky blue joining with cool blue in perfect counterpoint.

"So beautiful..." Janeway breathed, fingers gently stroking the strong jaw, high cheekbones, and defiant chin before her. All these were softened by the look of pure adoration in Seven's eyes, and Kathryn felt all the breath leave her body. Here was a woman so beautiful that even those mortally afraid of her ached to hold such perfection. Here lay a young woman in love. 'And she's in love with me' thought Janeway, her eyes filled with wonder and amazement.

"Darling, how did I get so lucky?" she asked quietly.

Seven's brow furrowed slightly as she reached up to stroke Kathryn's cheek.

"Kathryn?"

"How did I get so lucky? Why did you choose me? You could have had anyone you wanted. You could have chosen to let your love and devotion bless someone else. Why did you choose me?" The question could be seen written all over her face.

Seven's eyes impossibly softened further before she answered.

"Because no matter what I do, I always keep coming back to you. I cannot seem to stay away, no matter how hard I may try. You fill my every waking moment, my thoughts always of you. My hearts swells as I remember our times together, and your touch makes me feel like I am the only one in existence. My life is now about one thing only-you, and that is something I do not wish to ever see die." Here Seven paused, before quietly continuing. "And my Kathryn, my lover...my LIFE,..."

Janeway's breath hitched, staring intently down at Seven's now expressive face. Seven's left hand caressed Kathryn's face, resting finally on her mouth, metal tips tracing every contour of her lover's lips.

"I don't ever want what we have to change. And I don't think it is possible for me to feel any less for you, just as it is improbable that I could ever feel more for you than I do in this moment. You are everything to me. I do not think I could go on without you."

"Oh, Darling, neither do I," breathed Kathryn, nestling her head against Seven's neck.  
>And so they lay, the hours ticking by, as both women curled up in each other's arms. They were content, overflowing with the knowledge that in that moment, they had each become to most important people in existence to each other. And for them, that was everything.<p>

For them, this bliss was the culmination of their entire lives, and they knew that from this point on, they would always understand one thing: Love is Perfection."

_~Finite~_


End file.
